Those Stories(Ema)
by msyu1
Summary: Ema POV story for AA series. Spoilers ahead. Klema. Thanks for editing from JordanPhoenix.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Ema POV, along with plot.  
The main shipping is Klema, and there are other shippings.  
I hope I write everyone in character.  
Spoilers for AA and AAI series. Please be careful.

I never thought Lana would do something like that.  
"I killed him and I confessed, so there's no use to ask anything more, Ema."  
She was so cold that made everything not related to me at all.  
What happened to her since two years ago?  
"Lana, you said we could find Mia Fey, right? I'll go and find her."  
I said that and ran away, realizing her face was somewhat hard to read.  
It was the first time to feel alone.  
"It's all right, Ema. I'm still here."  
Lana said that in our parents' funerals.  
She was a rookie detective at that time, and I just nodded blankly.  
Two years ago, she suddenly became hard to get along.  
Then she was promoted to chief prosecutor and did something unrelated to her pervious job.  
But she cared about me from the bottom of her heart. I could feel it.  
But she was never so extreme like that.

I just felt everything was not so simple.  
If not, Lana wouldn't call me at that time.  
"Ema, I got into some trouble and got involved in a murder case, but I didn't kill anyone, and the muffler…"  
She only said those words, and I couldn't contact her after that.  
When I got back home, I only met a few people from police department.  
"Are you Chief Skye's sister? She was arrested for murder, and the trial is the day after tomorrow."  
"Well…who's her defense attorney?"  
"…She already confessed to her crime and said there was no need to find one. So far, we also have a witness. However, if Mia Fey comes, she would also willing to request."  
"Can I visit her?"  
"Sorry about that. It's after hours. Chief Skye specially said that she didn't want you to visit her."  
"I see. I'll visit her tomorrow."

Mia Fey? I heard this person was a few years under Lana, and they got along well.  
I found one business card in the drawer, "Fey Co. Law Offices."  
"I have my own law office now. If you have anything, please contact me soon."  
The handwriting was very neat.  
That Mia Fey must be a meticulous person.  
So it was all right if I use that address to visit that person.

When I got into that address, I realized something.  
I only found a man with spiky hair, pink tie and blue suits.  
Was that the person Lana mentioned? I felt a little strange about that.  
"Where have you been? My sister's trial is tomorrow!"  
His face was totally blank.  
He finally realized something after I mentioned that name.  
"First, Mia is a woman. Also, she no longer…works here."  
He paused for a long time in the last part.  
"So you are…?"  
"I'm Phoenix Wright…a defense attorney, but I'm not taking cases right now."  
"Mr. Wright, please! Help my sister!"  
I nearly cried out, and he finally agreed to go to the detention center with me.

But I really didn't know that the case was not related to Lana, but also Mr. Edgeworth.  
Lana mentioned him to me before, so I took him as my idol.  
But the first time I met him was because of SL-9 Incident.  
Such a young and promising person, so even Lana was so solemn, she still spoke highly of him to me many times.  
Comfortable sofa, tidy desk, neat shelves, delicate tea sets, and red&blue chess.  
I hope I could be at the same side as Mr. Edgeworth, but Lana was my sister.  
Adverse evidence piled up, and the mystery went deeper.

I remembered what happened soon after SL-9 Incident.  
I just waited for Lana to have dinner, but then I nearly lost my life.  
I didn't remember clearly about the details. My only clear memory was after I woke up from Lana's arms.  
That was the rare time that Lana was so scared, so I had such a strong impression.  
"Ema, you finally woke up. I…really worry about you."  
Lana didn't tell me much about the incident, but I already knew most of it.  
If I couldn't describe in words, it was good to draw.  
I found one piece of paper and drew the black shadows on it.  
A few days later, I heard that I needed to testify.  
"Are you Ema Skye? I'm prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. Could you explain that to me?"  
My first impression was red suits, cravat and cold glare.  
"This is my first big case, so I want to solve it as soon as possible."

In the end, that person was excuted, but only that.  
Lana got promoted to the Prosecutor's Office, and many detectives got laid off, even rumors started about Mr. Edgeworth.  
But I never believed in such rumors.  
I didn't know much about forgery, but it was impossible to control the witness.  
If so, why didn't he do so to me? I was so vulnerable at that time.  
Anyway, Lana and Mr. Marshall nearly changed to another person.  
I really wanted to know, but they wouldn't tell me even I asked them.  
So this case was the only way to know the truth.  
Talking about that, Mr. Wright also worked so hard to prolong the trial.

More importantly, evidence room also had an accident at the same time.  
The victim's name was the same as our case.  
"In any case, this is a serious error, a gross negligence of duty on your part, Worthy."  
It was so rare to see Mr. Edgeworth at a loss of words, but he was more unwilling and helpless.  
Although the suspect was already arrested, that timid person couldn't be the killer.  
Evidence room had lots of blood and a strange jar.  
I suddenly felt a little familar, but I didn't know where it came from.

In next day's court, I suddenly got the files from SL-9 Incident.  
"Ema, why is your name in here?"  
:Mr. Wright just asked casually, so I also had a look of the files.  
"Victim: Neil Marshall."  
I realized everything after I saw this.  
I rushed off the courthouse with tears, thinking about the next action.  
Maybe it was a good idea to collect the fingerprint again. Maybe something got wrong last time.  
It turned out nothing changed.  
When I came back to court, the judge nearly handed down his verdict.  
Even so, Mr. Wright still managed to find contradiction.

How much did Lana hide from me? First SL-9 Incident, then this sudden confession.  
I told everything to Mr. Wright, hoping it could help him with the case.  
Mr. Edgeworth even wrote his resignation letter. Maybe he faced such great pressure.  
I couldn't do anything, but the resignation letter made the detective take us to the Chief's office.  
During the investigation, Chief Gant was more and more suspicious.  
The broken shard and the cloth with fingerprints confirmed it.  
Maybe that was the killer's fingerprint, but Mr. Wright looked pale after he found out the result.  
"It seems the prints are too old. They aren't clear enough to get a match."  
Then I had to stay to talk about testimony, so at last I only had time to call Mr. Wright and told him about that.

I didn't expect the development later.  
That drawing and my memory were all in such a mess.  
What I thought was totally wrong?  
No matter Lana's testimony or whatever, but we got closer to the truth.  
I just didn't know Lana sacrificed so much in order to protect me.  
Her only motivation made her change her personality so much.

Finally it came to the end. Even Chief Gant mentioned about the evidence.  
"Why don't you show them?"  
I shouted to Mr. Wright, but he was so hesitated.  
"Your Honor, I don't have any evidence I can present at this point in time."  
After Chief Gant admitted to cover up the crime scene, Mr. Wright finally submitted that evidence.  
"Ema, the fingerprints are yours, very clearly."  
So we got back to the beginning.  
"But because of the cover-up in the crime scene, it proved your innocence."  
Thanks to the Evidence Law, this case finally came to an end.  
I also got relieved by Lana's long-lost smile.

Note: Just plots of Rise from the Ashes, mostly filling in the blank.

This chapter doesn't have Klema, but later chapter will have that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Wright, it's time for me to leave.  
Thanks to your case to both me and Lana in the past few days.  
I really wanted to help, but I couldn't do that.  
I think it's a long way to scientific investigator, so I'll go to Europe to study.  
Lana has friends there, so don't worry about me.  
I feel I cannot say that directly to your face, so I wrote this letter.  
Well, take care. Ema Skye."

After I put down this letter, I left the office quietly and headed to the train station.  
When I was waiting, I found a familiar silhouette.  
He was short of breath, so he must have been in a hurry.  
"Ema, why do you suddenly leave without any words?"  
"I…I wrote a letter."  
"…So you still need to leave?"  
"Because Lana is, you know, so I…"  
I lost my words, but I thought it as the best result of the case.

"Ema, do you remember when you first came to the office?"  
"What's wrong, Mr. Wright?"  
"At that time, Mia…already passed away for six months."  
It seemed really tough for him to say that.  
"After that, the office was mine, and I need to take care of Maya."  
"But Lana said, unless that's Mia Fey, she didn't need a lawyer."  
I suddenly thought about that and realized something.  
"Ema, she just wanted to give up, but at least she doesn't need to take responsiblity for the crime she didn't commit."  
"Anyway, thank you so much, Mr. Wright, and the same for Mr. Edgeworth."  
"Edgeworth…"  
His eyes looked away, but he didn't say anything.  
"Are you all right, Mr. Wright?"  
"Nothing. Take care, Ema. If you have time, welcome to my office."  
I still wanted to ask something, but the train came quickly.  
Before I got on the train, I looked back and then stared at the scenary outside the window.

Then I got to the land of another country.  
Lana's friend really helped me with everything.  
My big motivation for life was the photo in the book Lana gave me.  
I really left the rookie detective Lana and me and the young age deeply in my head.  
In the next two years, I sometimes got back, but I didn't experience anything important.  
Sometimes I wrote letters to Lana, Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth.  
And the time suddenly passed two years.  
Of course, it was out of my expecation to meet Mr. Edgeworth.

During that time, I didn't know I got back and forth in two countries so frequently.  
But at least I helped with something.  
Mr. Edgeworth had a girl, who self-introduced to me as his assistant and great thief.  
It was nice to see Kay recreated the crime scene like that.  
If I could replicate that with science, it was really a good help for cases.  
Did Mr. Edgeworth know her? I didn't know, but there were many things I didn't know.  
So I also had a good look at Gatewater Land Theme Park.  
The Blue Badger made me think about the previous case.

"Fräulein, are you here for the Gavinner's concert? It's just in a few days here."  
I turned around and found a boy in strange clothes. He had short blonde hair and wore a pair of sunglasses.  
It was obvious that he just wanted to play cool.  
"Who are you anyway? The last thing I like is noisy music."  
"I'm so sorry that I forget to introduce myself. I'm Klavier Gavin, the Gavinners lead singer, and a prosecutor." He played with his hair and smiled warmly.  
"Prosecutor? You are so glimmerous, and that job doesn't fit you at all! In addition, you are too young to be one."  
"I'm 17 now, and it's quite understandable the band is only my hobby. I passed the exam in Germany, where there are not so many strict rules."  
"Hmph, I'm one year older than you, but I'm still studying in Europe."  
"Since I have already introduced myself, could you please tell me your name, Fräulein?"  
"Ema Skye, future forensic investigator, and hopefully not your subordinate."  
"I really look forward to it. I will call you Fräulein Detective then, Ms. Skye."

"Mr. Edgeworth is really much better. He knows when to be serious."  
I talked to myself casually.  
"Mr. Edgeworth?"  
"What's wrong? He was just investigating here just now, but he left later."  
"I'm just thinking what kind of person makes Ms. Skye think about so much."  
"You think too much. It's nothing related to you. Just someone like Mr. Wright and Lana. Are you satisfied now?"  
"Lana? I heard about Chief Prosecutor Skye before, but who is that Wright guy?"  
"He's a defense attorney, and he helped me and Lana so much two years ago."  
It was really difficult to talk to someone so different from me, especially when I said so much nonsense.  
It was not good, Ema Skye.  
I ran away quickly after that and wanted to have a look at other places.

The bridge was said to relate to happiness of lovers, so I came there to look at it closely.  
"It's been a while, Ema. Are you here for fun?"  
I heard a familiar voice, turning back and found Mr. Wright.  
Of course, along with two girls on his side.  
One girl was around the same age as me in strange clothes.  
Another girl was only eight or nine. Her hairstyle really stood out.  
"Mr. Wright, why are you here?"  
"That's because Maya…"  
Before he finished it, the little girl covered his mouth and looked at me angrily.  
"Mr. Nick, who is this girl?"  
"All right, Pearly. Nick just knew her, nothing more. Don't be too excited about this."  
That older girl held her hand and turned back to face me.  
"Well, hello, my name is Ema Skye. Mr. Wright just helped me so much in the past."  
"When was that, Nick?"  
"It was after you got back, when Ema asked me to defend her sister."  
Mr. Wright said, but I felt that he was a little frightened by that little girl.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Maya Fey, assistant manager of Wright Co. Law Offices. She is my cousin, Pearl Fey. Well, nick to meet you."  
Maya? So she was that Mia Fey's little sister.  
"Maya, I need some juice. Can you and Pearls buy some in the Blue Badgermobile?"  
"Well, we didn't bring any drinks. Then, see you later, Nick."  
Two girls gradually disappeared, and then Mr. Wright turned around to face me.  
"Ema, Maya's mother just passed away last month."  
"What? But she's so…"  
It was hard to pretend that optimistic face like that.  
"That's because of Pearls. She is her only family now."  
"Just like me and Lana…"  
I lost in thought, but only for a few seconds.

"So why are you here, Ema?"  
"Of course because of Mr. Edgeworth. I followed his footsteps from airport to here."  
"Oh, so Edgeworth came back overseas…You have so many scientific investigation equipments besides fingerprint powder and luminol testing fluids."  
"Those are secret weapons from Ema Skye, the more the better."  
"Ema, we haven't met for a long time. How are you doing now?"  
Mr. Wright paused and asked, and his eyes were much more serious.  
"I'm fine. I'm studying hard, and I just came back from Europe for vacation. Oh, and I also met a strange person just now."  
"Is it?"  
"Just a glimmerous fop who called himself a prosecutor, even younger than me, and he had a band."  
"Isn't he another person who became a prosecutor at the age of 13?"  
"No, I heard he hadn't got any cases. But did you meet any young prosecutors, Mr. Wright?"  
"Yes, but…"  
"Nick, we bought juice back."  
He didn't finish his words before the interrupt.  
"Ema, sorry, I need to go. Take care."

So Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth were friends, weren't they?  
Because they were rivals in court, and they both helped so much for Lana's case.  
Maybe I thought too much, but I didn't have time to ask them.  
They were in such a hurry, so they couldn't meet in Gatewater Land.  
Then I just went to the detention center to visit Lana.  
"Ema, you really…grow up."  
Lana said gently, just like that incident had never happened before.  
"Well, work hard on your studies."  
With these words, I began my way to get back Europe.

**Note: The conversation in train station and the letter are just imitation from Turnabout Goodbyes ending.**  
**Just the ending of Rise from the Ashes and Kidnapped Turnabout, with my headcanons about the conversation of Klavier and Ema, and how Ema meets Maya.**  
**(I just want to write Phoenix and Maya out of cameos.)**  
**I allude a little about Bridge to the Turnabout and Franziska, but Ema doesn't know anything in her POV.**


	3. Chapter 3

I met Mr. Edgeworth again in less than one month.  
I got back this country again as a translator.  
However, I did feel not good for the jet lag.  
And my Steel Samurai rang just then.  
"Ema Skye here. What happened?"  
"Emergency, pal. Mr. Edgeworth gave up his badge, and Kay lost her memory!"  
It was that detective's voice, and his tone was serious.  
After that call, I went to Grand Tower and saw those two.  
Kay looked blankly, and she wore different attire.  
Mr. Edgeworth was quite calm, but the situation was quite against him.  
I didn't help much except that luminal testing fluid.  
But we accidentally found out the hidden floor and a strange elevator.

We wanted to use the elevator to leave the building, but we got to PIC.  
One girl with whip was around the same age as me.  
She had short blue hair and looked quite capable.  
I felt she knew Mr. Edgeworth for a long time, because they directly called first name to each other.  
Were they lovers? I didn't know the answer.  
Apart from that, I also saw a young man in strange hairstyle and a female judge.  
I didn't know them, and I didn't know what Mr. Edgeworth experienced during these days.  
They took away Mr. Edgeworth because he helped suspect get away, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"What happened, Ema?"  
I explained everything, including our investigation.  
"Anyway, it's not Mr. Edgeworth!"  
"He won't look back if he makes up his mind, but…I don't know what to tell Ms. von Karma."  
"Ms. von Karma?"  
"She holds her whip, but she's only one year older than you, and she never admits her defeat."  
"Does she know Mr. Edgeworth?"  
"Not only that. They grew up together. During Mr. Edgeworth's disappearance, she even got back from Germany and faced Phoenix Wright."  
"Just childhood friends…by the way, when did Mr. Edgeworth disappear?"  
"Not long after your case solved, Ema. Mr. Edgeworth left a note about choosing death."  
"So Ms. von Karma got here that time…?"  
"She was quite angry and talked about revenge."  
"And when did Mr. Edgeworth get back?"  
"Around one year later, and then Ms. von Karma got back to Germany, until Mr. Edgeworth called her back last month. She's now in Interpol, so she's quite busy."  
"I didn't know such thing…a lot of things happened."  
It was so dramatic that I felt like in a movie.  
"Yeah, and we just solved a smuggling case, thanks to Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. von Karma."  
"So are they lovers?"  
"Both are quite reluctant to show feelings. Even if you ask them, they will answer, 'Nothing', or maybe you'll get whipped. However, at least they are like a family."

Grand Tower…if that murder didn't happen, it was a good place to look around.  
I was just wandering in sheer boredom, suddenly I felt someone called my name.  
"You are…oh, Ema? You are still in your vacation?"  
"Maya, why are you here? Where is Mr. Wright?"  
"I just want to have a look here, because Steel Samurai filming lot. I asked Nick to come today, so he might be late."  
"Are you a fan for Steel Samurai, Maya?"  
"Yes, and Nick also defended actor of Steel Samurai before. I also heard they were filming Monster Moozilla for a new actor."  
"Monster…I don't quite like Iron Infant, but Pink Princess is all right."  
"Ah, Steel Samurai is tohe best."

"Oh, so Pearl is not here, isn't her?"  
I casually asked and felt a little curious.  
"You mean Pearly? She got back to Kurain Village a few days ago, and I need to go back soon and might not come back for a while. I really want to stay longer with Nick, but I will visit him after everything is over."  
"So you are from Kurain Village, Maya? I have never heard of that place before."  
"Because Kurain Village is spirit medium's hometown, and women in Fey family are all spirit mediums in every generation."  
"Spirit medium? I feel science can explain that, because I'm a scientific investigator in the future."  
"It's quite normal for you to think like that, because of one incident many years ago, spirit channeling is not accepted very well, so mother and Sis…"  
Even though her tone was quite bright in previous words, she still got into deep sadness at any time.  
"Maya?"  
She finally recovered after I called her.  
"Sorry for my lack of manner, I…"  
Just now she only showed her feeling in her face and tone, but now she finally lost her control.  
She raised her head, but she was in tears.  
"I'm…glad Pearly is…not here. If not, she will…cry more…than I do…"  
"Maya, I heard about you from Mr. Wright. Also, my sister is a few years above your sister, so I also heard about her."  
Of course, I'd better not mention mistaking her gender or her situation.  
"Oh, so Sis mentioned someone helping her out…and that's your sister, Ema?"

"Maya, sorry for waiting…Ema?"  
"It's been a while, Mr. Wright."  
"Why do you come here? Are you still in vacation?"  
"I…well, just have a chance to get back. As for why I'm here, that's because Mr. Edgeworth has some troubles in his case, so that detective asked me to come here."  
"Really? I only think I have lots of troubles."  
"I just knew it. Mr. Edgeworth lost his badge, and he was taken away because he helped the suspect get away, just on the top floor there."  
"Edgeworth…what happened?"  
"His assistant Kay lost her memory, and also something about PIC and Interpol, just something we cannot involve in."  
"Kay…? Edgeworth has his assistant? I think only I have assistant."  
"I don't know much, but Kay also says she's a great thief."  
"Will you give up your badge for me, Nick?"  
"Well…I hope it will not come like that."  
"By the way, Ms. von Karma is also there, just…"  
"No wonder…"

"Oh, Ema, can you lend your glasses to me?"  
"Maya…don't just…"  
But he was too late. Maya snatched my glasses and wore it on her head.  
"How do I look, Nick?"  
"So special, integrating spirit channeling and science…"  
"Maya, it's fine this time, but never again."  
I was not so happy, but she quickly returned to me.

It was the next day when I knew about the latest situation.  
The filming lot was blocked, and I heard about the death of the president in Republic of Zheng Fa.  
My phone rang again, with an unfamiliar number this time.  
"Hello, Ema Skye."  
"Is that Ema? This is Kay Faraday. Now Mr. Edgeworth needs help. Can you come over to the Berry Big Circus?"  
I heard her tone and knew the case was almost solved.  
"Kay, do you get back your memory?"  
"Yes. My name was cleared as well, thanks to Mr. Edgeworth."  
"Sure, I'll come soon, and it's finally time for science."

I did help, but just checking fingerprints, and that was Mr. Edgeworth's.  
In other times, I just watched the wit battle of Mr. Edgeworth and true culprit.  
SS-5 Incident 12 years ago, IS-7 Incident 18 years ago, and recent incidents.  
But the decisive evidence was from my scientific investigation.  
I did find some trace of yellow pollen in the hot air balloon.  
It was definitely a good decision to carry my experiment testing materials around.  
The final breakdown was quite so much satisfaction.  
And this time I was on Mr. Edgeworth's side.

I didn't know much about the following situation, just how Mr. Edgewoeth got back his badge.  
I also didn't care about those personal backstory.  
I heard about it from the detective, along with another shocking news.  
Mr. Wright was disbarred for forging evidence, and the prosecutor was Klavier Gavin, who was the first time in court.  
"It must be that rock guy's trick, pal. How could Phoenix forge evidence?"  
I thought about that casual impression again, but did he really do that?  
I mentioned Mr. Wright in purpose, and he also didn't have any reason to do something like that.  
But it was only my thought, and the truth was only clear for those interested groups.

Note: Plot for the Forgotten Turnabout and the Grand Turnabout, even what happened seven years ago.  
Just sympathize with Ema who only shows up, and Phoenix and Maya as background.  
It's interesting to see Edgeworth and Franziska's relationship in Ema POV, and it's the first time for Ema to know about Franziska.  
This chapter makes me to ship Maya and Ema a little (No Maya/Ema story).  
I feel it's so nice for Ema and Maya to talk about Steel Samurai together.  
I also want to write Maya's real feeling after Bridge to the Turnabout, because hiding does not mean not existing.


	4. Chapter 4

Then so many years passed, and how fast time went by.  
I heard about the Dark Age of Law vaguely, but I didn't pay much attention to it.  
I just heard it was one murder of a psychologist, and the defendant was a prosecutor.  
I heard the victim's daughter called out, but the sentence was death penalty.  
I really felt a little familiar with that scene.  
I only knew I had to work hard to realize my dream.  
Lana also got out during this time, so I had some motivation.  
"Ema, you must work so hard in those years."  
"What are you talking about, Lana? No matter what happens, I still have so much support. Also, I need to prepare for the exam for scientific investigator."  
"Well, good luck on your exam."  
Lana didn't talk much, just quietly turning back to walk away.

It was so unlucky that I didn't pass the test for forensics investigator but became a detective. That was not so bad,  
but then I was assigned to that man, and I couldn't ignore that fact.  
I felt terrible when I saw "Klavier Gavin" in the name list.  
When I came close to his rock style office, I even didn't want to get in.  
"It's been a long time, Fräulein Detective."  
His blonde hair was as long as his shoulder and he didn't have a sunglasses, but his tone was still casual.  
"Mr. Gavin, please call me Detective Skye."  
Were it not for my work, I wouldn't say a word to him.  
I suddenly spotted a bag of Snackoos, so I just stared at it.  
"Do you like this, Fräulein Detective? If so, you can just take it away with you."  
"Really? Then I will."  
I had to say, those Snackoos were good for relieving my stress. If I ever I didn't feel good, I could easily recover by chewing them.

"By the way, why did I get assigned to you?"  
"I just saw your name, Fräulein Detective. I just happened to cooperate with Prosecutor Edgeworth's subordinate once, but he was not so nice as Fräulein Detective."  
"Mr. Edgeworth...did you two meet before?"  
"Not yet. I have lots of concerts, and he always goes abroad, so that's understandable."  
He was right about this. Those two had nothing in common.  
"Your band is still not dissolved? It's so amazing. I think you just take it as a hobby."  
"I'm used to being inspected by the ladies, but it is the first time to see your (ensnared?) look, Fräulein Detective."  
"Mr. Gavin, if you keep saying things like that, I will sue you for sexual harassment."  
"Fräulein Detective, I am a prosecutor myself. If you don't have concrete evidence, the court will not accept this."  
I felt so angry with his grin, I threw Snackoo at him.

"Ouch. Klavier, is this your assigned detective?"  
That voice was a little familiar, so I looked over.  
That question mark hairstyle, red jacket, baton. Maybe I met him somewhere before.  
Oh, I remembered it. We met each other in Grand Tower.  
"Sebastian, do you know her?"  
"We met before, but it was so many years ago."  
"By the way, why do you know each other?"  
They had quite different personality, so it was hard to imagine them knowing each other.  
"Fräulein Detective, do you know Themis Legal Academy? I'm classmate with Sebastian."  
"Just the academy that you can bribe for high score?"  
"That's Professor Means, not Professor Courte."

Then I also met other familiar people.  
"Long time no see. Ema, do you still remember me?"  
I stared at that defense attorney for a long time, but I didn't see anything off, except her attorney's badge.  
But I did feel familiar, but more unfamiliar things.  
"Did we meet before?"  
"I'm a great thief who only steals the truth, but I'm also a defense attorney now."  
Great thief...oh, that girl beside Mr. Edgeworth.  
"You are Kay, right? Nice to see you again."

"Ema, I think you want to be a scientific investigator, but why do you work as a detective?"  
"Well, I just didn't pass the exam, but the worse thing is that casual man."  
I chewed my snackoo and didn't want to talk much about it.  
"Who is that prosecutor? I only know Mr. Edgeworth, Ms. von Karma and Sebastian, not anyone else."  
"Klavier Gavin. He has so many fans, but he likes to flirt with me. I really feel quite disturbed."  
"Wait, what are you talking about...Gavin?"  
She suddenly changed her face after hearing that name.  
"What's wrong, Kay?"  
"Nothing. I used to intern in Gavin Law Offices, and this 'Gavin' is...?"  
"Do you think of something?"  
"The chief has a little brother, but I didn't meet him before. Is he the prosecutor you are talking about? I heard they are not getting along well with each other."  
"Little brother?"  
Did Klavier have a brother? I didn't know that before.

"Kay, do you know anyone else in that law office?"  
Since she said that, I wanted to know more about it.  
"Well, I know someone as the chief's apprentice, and his name is Apollo."  
"That's quite a strange name."  
But Mr. Wright even sounded "Right", so it was not a big deal.  
"That's in the past. Now I'm working in Edgeworth Co. Law Offices."  
"Edgeworth?"  
"Yes. Mr. Edgeworth's father is a defense attorney, and he had a law office, but now the chief is Mr. Shields."  
Just that defense attorney who asked for a hug, but I didn't have anything to say.

"Well, Ema, why do you know Mr. Edgeworth?"  
"My sister used to be a chief prosecutor, so I heard about him from her, but later Mr. Edgeworth helped me so much, and it was the same for Mr. Wright."  
"Wright? I know Mr. Edgeworth has a friend, but he's a pianist, and he has a daughter. I heard that he used to be a defense attorney."  
"What? Mr. Wright has a daughter? And he's a pianist?"  
"I don't know about other things, but he cannot play the piano, and he needs his daughter to live a life."  
"So he live off his daughter?"  
"Anyway, he's just a decadent middle-aged man in casual clothes and stubbly beard. He also wears a woolen hat woven from his daughter to hide his hairstyle."  
I internally imagined that scene and felt he lost his spirit.

"Well, Kay, how do you know Mr. Edgeworth?"  
"It was Mr. Edgeoworth's first trial, and we met in courthouse. Mr. Edgeworth even lent me something."  
"Then I knew Mr. Edgeworth later than you, Kay."  
"But then we lost contact for seven years, and then I also went to find him because of some reasons, and it was that time in Gatewaner Land. Mr. Edgeworth finally remembered me after I took out one thing."  
"And then you lost your memory, Kay..."  
"Ah, that's so awkward. I made Mr. Edgeworth nearly lose his badge, but luckily everything got solved perfectly."

Those everyday thing was the facade of a peaceful life.  
Sometimes I gave Kay some information in crime scene and then complained about Klavier's new song.  
When Sebastian came, I felt quite amusing to make him cry.  
But I couldn't do that too much, or Kay would say harsh things to me.  
I hadn't met Mr. Edgeworth or Mr. Wright during that time.  
As for Klavier, he was quite a troublesome guy.  
He was quite good at his work and band, but he hardly ever stood in court.  
Because of that, he had more time to tease me.  
Before that thing happened, I always thought Klavier would be so casual.  
However, the wheels started to move on.

**Note: The story before AJ, some Klema interaction and Kay's information for Ema.**

**Maybe Klavier, Ema and Sebastian will all think, "How do those two know each other?"**


	5. Chapter 5

It was quite rare for me to see Klavier like that.  
His eyes were languid, and his face was unusually serious.  
"Prosecutor Gavin, what happened?"  
"Nothing, just personal issues, none of your business."  
His cold tone was totally different from usual.  
"What's wrong with Prosecutor Gavin, you say?"  
"That's about his brother. I heard the defense attorney who accused him is his apprentice that stood on court for the first time. Who can imagine such thing happen?"  
"Then how is that defense attorney doing after that?"  
"How could he be? He sent his mentor to jail in his first court, so how could other law offices hire him?"  
Other people in the police station whispered, and I happened to hear a little.

One month passed before I managed to meet Mr. Edgeworth.  
But we just chatted a few words, and then Klavier called me back.  
However, did Mr. Wright really forge evidence?  
I checked the case file. After Klavier pointed out the forged evidence, the defendant suddenly disappeared, and the court was in chaos.  
But defendant changed the defense attorney to Mr. Wright only one day before the trial, so how could he forge evidence in short time?  
In later files, Klaver didn't take case much, but he had lots of concerts.  
It was consistent with my experience. Did he suffer a blow in that case?  
The next time Mr. Wright showed up in case file was not long before now.  
Well, his aura was totally different from rookie period.

That case's real culprit was Kristoph, or Klavier's brother.  
Talking about that, it was the same name for the defendant's previous defense attorney seven years ago.  
Also, according to Kay's words, he was the chief for Gavin Law Offices.  
They really looked alike, and the only difference was skin color and dressing style.  
No wonder Apollo stared at Klavier for such a long time, but Klavier's eyes were casual as ever.  
Since Apollo was on Mr. Wright's side, I helped him a lot.  
Klavier must know it, but he still let me do that.  
In court, he even called Apollo "Herr Forehead", not like someone with hatred.

That girl who called herself as Mr. Wright's daughter made me think of myself many years ago.  
She wore a magic hat and was in magician attire, and she didn't look like Mr. Wright's acquiescence.  
I thought that when I met Mr. Wright, I didn't meet anyone else in his law office.  
It was around ten years ago, so she was not related to him by blood.  
Maybe she was adopted by Mr. Wright after some misfortune, I thought that myself.  
But I didn't see any frustration or depression in her eyes.  
She was quite a strong kid, but I didn't know her real feeling behind her smile.

And the concert was also not so smooth.  
The noisy music made me know what it meant for deafening.  
Klavier's guitar even burnt down during his performance.  
Audience might not notice it, but his confounded face was real.  
Because I didn't see anything like that in the performance script.  
We did have magic, but it was not safe to burn the guitar.  
Also, how could Klavier burn something that got brought back after great effort?  
Security work aside, another murder happened.  
Klavier was more annoyed than before, and I really didn't want to get any torture.  
However, as someone in police force, I had to do something.  
That lawyer's luck was really the same as Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth.  
And it was worse that the corpse disappeared after I got back.  
What was he doing? That lawyer was even more reckless than Mr. Wright in the past.  
It was more confusing that the body showed up in the high performance stand.  
And Klavier was also like that in court, ordering me like I was someone else.  
However, the final result was quite out of our expectation.  
The suspect was Klavier's work and band partner, Daryan Crescend.

"I cannot continue my band like that."  
When I passed Klavier's office, I heard a low voice inside.  
"Prosecutor Gavin?"  
I called out and went in.  
"It's you, Fraulein Detective."  
His flat tone was what I hoped in the past, but suddenly not applied for me now.  
"Are you all right? I feel you are not so spirited."  
"Well, why do my family and friend do something like that? Taking other people's life, smuggle, maybe something else. Herr Forehead did nothing wrong, but it's impossible for me to feel happy about it. I just want to pursue truth, but I get hurt again and again. I'm afraid that it started from my first trial seven years ago."  
I had never seen him so talkative before, maybe just talking to himself, but he couldn't hide shaking.  
"Do you mean Mr. Wright's case?"  
"As for the forged evidence, Kristoph told me the day before the trial. That evidence was forged, but Herr Wright was not such a person, and you know it much better than me."  
"The day before the trial? Do you mean the day of changing lawyer?"  
"Isn't that...no, impossible!"  
His face suddenly became pale and refused to talk.

After that, we welcomed Jurist System.  
Every detail was under spotlight, and the audience decided the verdict.  
The first case was the beginning of everything.  
Familiar person, the same mastermind.  
I also heard about Trucy's story little by little, and I was really appreciated for Mr. Wright's help.  
I didn't know Klavier's inner thoughts, but maybe similar to what I felt when I thought I lost Lana, or even more desperate.  
He still chose truth, and I couldn't understand such feeling.  
He was used by his family and friend, so he had to persist his own principle.  
So it was the reason why he disbanded Gavinners.

When I told Mr. Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth about that news, he asked me whether I had feelings for Klavier or not.  
I found an excuse to leave, but I never felt so nervous before.  
It was so strange that I didn't like him at all in first sight, and later I complained about him for a long time, but when did I change my view?  
Was that because of Klavier's brother? Or after the concert case?  
It was a waste of time to think of something like that, and it was better to prepare for scientific investigator's exam.  
However, the more I avoided my inner thoughts, the more it showed up.  
"Fraulein Detective", different from "Ema" or "Detective Skye", or even "Ms. Skye", close but respectable.  
He showed that attitude to nearly everyone, but still slightly different from me.  
His fans aside, I saw his breakdown for a few times.  
I didn't know anything about what happened in the past, but the influence still didn't clear away.  
I thought of Mr. Edgeworth who used forged evidence without knowing.  
If Mr. Wright didn't push on, or Mr. Edgeworth didn't pursue it, we would not know the truth at all.  
But he only knew that bitterness himself.  
In this aspect, I was quite impressed by Klavier's courage.

"What's wrong, Ema? You said you are preparing for the exam, but you opened the book for half an hour without flipping."  
"Nothing, Lana. I'm just thinking of something."  
"Do you...have someone in mind? I think you always talk about Prosecutor Gavin."  
"Not at all. He's too annoying for me, and Mr. Wright..."  
"But did you do anything about it? That plan is not related to you at all, but you still feel so troubled by that prosecutor."  
"Lana...what should I do? He's so annoying, and he's even one year younger than me, but I..."  
"I can't help much about this, but you already have your answer, Ema."  
I thought Lana was right, but I didn't want to admit such thing.

**Note: AJ plot, but a little fast.**

**I don't want to write about too much, so it's like that.**  
**I just want to write how Ema changes her view for Klavier, but I still didn't write anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

During the time when I was preparing for the exam, I heard about something vaguely.  
With Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth's permission, a convict in death row became a prosecutor.  
And "Blackquill" was quite an interesting name.  
Also, Mr. Wright hired a new lawyer in his office.  
"I don't know what Herr Edgeworth is thinking about. Does he want to end the Dark Age of Law?"  
Klavier said while playing the guitar in his office, but I always felt it was burning.  
"Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth...he used to give up his badge, so it's not surprising for him to end such age."  
"Did he do something like that before? You didn't tell me before, Fraulein Detective."  
"It was after our first meet, around ten days before Mr. Wright's disbarment."  
"...I just want to care Herr Forehead's horns, because I heard that prosecutor likes to use his sword to cut it."  
"And such words come from someone like you to use air guitar and burn actual guitar?"

I didn't want to continue after that, so I opened one bag of snackoo and started eating.  
"Fräulein Detective, can you share me some snackoos?"  
"Prosecutor Gavin, I paid for it, so why should I share it with you?"  
"Just because...I want to taste your snacks, just one."  
"Better for golden ones, much more chewy."  
When I got distracted by my words, the hand with so many rings already reached into my bag.  
"You...please keep your boundary."  
If I could see a mirror, I might see myself in a exasperated face.  
"Fräulein Detective, you are so cute like that, and that's quite rare."

"Well, Prosecutor Gavin?"  
Apollo and Trucy were standing outside, and they might see our little quarrel.  
"What's it, Herr Forehead, Fraulein? I'm just doing some normal talking with Fraulein Detective."  
"What normal talking? It's you who come close to me, so don't make me so active."  
"Nothing. I'm just here to pick up my case file, so I won't disturb you two."  
"Do your best, Mr. Gavin, Ema!"  
I didn't know why, but i felt Trucy's face was similar to Pearl at that time.  
It must be my illusion, just something so messy.  
It was no joking that I got messed up by such words.

No matter what happened before, I finally passed my scientific investigator exam.  
Scientific investigator, two words that made me as cheerful as lark.  
Other countries also needed me.  
However, I could not keep my job under Klavier.  
No matter what happened before, at least we worked together for so long.  
If I said I didn't have any feelings for him, then I was deceiving myself.  
Therefore, when Klavier asked me to go to his office the last time, I still came there.  
Even though he didn't have anything, I would still come.

"Congratulations to passing your scientific investigator exam, Fraulein Scientific Investigator."  
"That's such a long name, Prosecutor Gavin."  
"Do you want something shorter? Fraulein Skye? How about this, Ema?"  
I finally realized why I didn't like his casual look, because I always felt nervous by that.  
"The last one is too close, just like how I call you 'Klavier'."  
"I don't mind you to call me like that, Ema."  
He changed so fast, like how Trucy called Mr. Wright "Daddy".  
"If you talk like that, I'll tell Mr. Edgeworth, and look forward to next month's paycheck."  
"Now now, I didn't do that on your paycheck, so give me a break."  
"At least you know yourself well enough."

"Since we are not conflict of interest, can you promise me one thing, Fraulein Scientific Investigator?"  
"What's that thing? Are you all right? I'm not used to you behaving so serious like that."  
"Well, Ema, I already...have feelings for you for a long time. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"You even don't choose a good place for confession, and that's one more reason for me to hate you."  
"It started when we first met and I tried to talk to you. I don't know what you are thinking about, but when I met you again and saw your name, I was really so happy. I know you don't like me because of Herr Wright, and also my music taste, but I'm not such person, I..."  
He was still teasing me before, but he suddenly got quiet after showing such serious image.  
"However, Gavin, I don't hate it. It's so lucky of you. I don't like your music, and I had some views to you because of something, but I cannot find anyone more annoying than you, so you are quite special."  
"Well, Ema, we still have a long time from now on."  
"I won't forget it. Do you think anyone else the same as you?"

"So you just started dating with Prosecutor Gavin like that?"  
When I stopped by Wright Anything Agency, I saw Mr. Wright's shocking face.  
"Talking about that, I think you really hate him?"  
"You can say that, I still don't like him, but he's not bad."  
"That's so nice. I also feel I'm old. You suddenly grow up, Ema."  
Mr. Wright changed to his outfits in the past, but he looked more mature.  
"Mr. Wright, so you got back your badge?"  
I saw the sunflower on his chest and felt absentminded.  
"Yeah, because of Edgeworth's request. After he became the chief prosecutor, he got quite busy, and he cannot do something on his own."  
"So that prisoner prosecutor is also for Dark Age of Law?"  
"That's true, but chief prosecutor has much more power than chief in Wright Anything Agency."  
"Well, I'll look forward to your return to legal world, Mr, Wright."  
"Thinking back, I think I worked longer years as a pianist."  
Mr. Wright smiled and put away his woolen hat.

"By the way, you have never dated anyone, Mr. Wright? I think Maya..."  
"Only once in college, but something happened, and then I had Trucy, so it was hard to find someone. As for Maya, she's more like my little sister, though Pearls wants us to be together."  
"Just like Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. von Karma, who never show something explicitly?"  
"I don't know about that, Ema. I don't know you start to care about other people's business, and you changed so much."  
"I don't want to mean that! Just because Mr. Edgeworth..."  
"Daddy, what are you talking with Ema?"  
"Nothing, something related to Edgeworth, because she's his huge fan."  
"Well, I just stopped by. If you have anything else, I'll leave."  
I nearly dashed out of the door and thought about Mr. Wright's words to Trucy.  
Maybe he didn't want Trucy to know about his previous dating.  
Then, I also needed to keep it a secret.

By the way, one more thing happened.  
When Klavier went to an activity in his high school, his professor got murdered.  
"Herr Forehead's colleague is as capable as him."  
"Do you mean Athena?"  
"Ja. Anyway, we found the true culprit, and it was the only consolation."  
"Gavin...I should't do something like that before, but I..."  
"It's fine, Ema. Everything gets better, and same for the Dark Age of Law."

"Actually, the Dark Age of Law already started more than 20 years ago."  
"Do you mean IS-7 Incident? I heard a little about it."  
"Yes, and then SS-5 Incident, DL-6 Incident and SL-9 Incident, but only UR-1 Incident got more well known."  
I paused for a while when saying SL-9 Incident.  
It was solved completely, but I still thought it was too close when considering back.  
How much could I understand what Lana experienced in those two years?  
"Are you all right, Ema?"  
"That incident passed so many years, and Lana did so much for me, so I don't have any reason to give up."  
"Ema, no matter what, I won't give up. What happened in the past, just let it go."  
"Thank you, Gavin."  
"Don't be so reserved. During my concert, if I didn't have you to hear my words, I couldn't move on as well."  
"However, I just felt upset...I didn't do anything besides my work, and I don't like your music."  
"Ema, I...love you."  
It was too straightforward that I felt dazed.

And the Dark Age of Law just ended abruptly.  
It was because of Mr. Wright's return and Mr. Edgeworth's personal involvement.  
What should I say? They were so great as I expected.  
Simon Blackquill's name got cleared, and the true culprit also broke his disguise.  
As for me, I just felt Klavier had one more colleague.  
And I felt it quite interesting for rock prosecutor and twisted prosecutor.  
Later Mr. Edgeworth fired Prosecutor Payne, so Prosecutor's Office had less people.  
"So you are Scientific Investigator Skye? I really like how Gavin-dono talked about you."  
Did he praise me? But I finally felt sharper eyes than Mr. Edgeworth.

**Note: DD plot, but mostly my head canon, just for fluffy Klema.**

**My head canon: Klavier and Ema start dating between the Reclaimed Turnabout and Turnabout Academy. Trucy ships Klavier and Ema.**  
**(So how could I write confession and dating when I'm still single?)**


	7. Chapter 7

It was quite quick for the end of Dark Age of Law, and then I had new tasks immediately and also new prosecutor.  
Though I did everything not so different from past, that armband made it quite special.  
Fingerprint, footstep, luminol, X-ray, indefinite fun for single and repetitive work.  
Compared with those, the new prosecutor made me intolerable.  
An international prosecutor from a small country called Khura'in Kingdom.  
He liked to say "hell", "putrid" and "let it go", and I didn't like that much.  
Thinking back, someone's music was in normal scope.

"Detective Skye, I think you did a great job. How about coming to Khura'in for some scientific investigation?"  
Because of that, I went to somewhere not related to science at all.  
They used spirit channeling and insight as evidence without defense attorneys.  
By the way, I didn't know whether it was the same as what Maya mentioned.  
I felt doubtful for insight, and I thought it could be explained by science.  
Looking at that smug priestess, she showed up even more than me, scientific investigator.  
Her attitude showed that she didn't experience much setback.  
If that prosecutor showed a better attitude for defense attorneys, I might have a good impression for him.  
The only result was that I believed in the existence of spirit channeling.

However, several cases were not quite good for Mr. Wright.  
First Trucy got accused of murder and nearly had to compensate a large amount of money.  
Mr. Wright was still abroad at that time, but his subordinates did grow so much.  
Also, Athena's Mood Matrix seemed much more scientific than Apollo's bracelet.  
If the true culprit didn't make one mistake, he nearly walked free.  
So-called perfect crime was always to horrible.

Then after I got deceived and went to Khura'in, Maya also got suspected.  
She made great changes after so many years.  
She wore a hood, with a magatama in darker color and more reserved outfits.  
"It's fine. Each time I meet Nick, I always get suspected, and then he proves my innocence. Thinking back, it's three times."  
I felt worried about Maya's casual attitude.  
"Do you really think it's all right?"  
"Nick also got accused three times, the same as me."  
"I remembered his suspect two years ago, but how about other two times?"  
"Well, he got trapped in love during college years, and Sis defended him. He also got framed for Sis's case, but luckily nothing bad happened."  
"So Mr. Wright used to be young and arrogant..."

"Yeah. By the way, Nick became a defense attorney because of Mr. Edgeworth."  
"Chief Prosecutor...Edgeworth?"  
"Nick and Mr. Edgeworth were classmates in grade school. Mr. Edgeworth wanted to be a defensed attorney, but later he became a prosecutor, and Nick didn't get any response, so he changed his major from art to law, and Sis also helped him. But Sis...I'm now even older than Sis when she passed away, so how time flies!"  
"I also cannot believe that the first time I met Mr. Wright was 11 years ago. So it was why he played the piano for seven years?"  
"I don't know, but I don't want to hear his piano music."  
"Well, Maya, sorry for this time, but we need to go to the detention center."  
"I'm quite used to the detention center in California, and that's even cleaner and fresher than Nick's office, and I don't need to pay for my meals. That's so nice, but I don't know about Khura'in."  
"Are you going to a trial or vacation...?"

"Maya, this is..."  
I saw something similar to Steel Samurai, but I felt quite off.  
"This is the merchandise for Plumed Punisher. I used Steel Samurai merchandise to exchange it. How's that?"  
"Such phony thing. Mr. Edgeworth must feel angry about it."  
"At first I also thought like that, but it's so good that I cannot stop myself."  
"Is it? Maybe I'll try later about how unscientific things have something good."  
Our talk was quite relaxed, but the case was not so simple.  
The first trial day nearly handed down guilty verdict.  
If the new case didn't happen, it was so bad for Mr. Wright.  
However, the next day, he managed to clear any doubts, but the case happened because of unreasonable DC Act.  
This country did need to change, but I couldn't do anything as a foreigner.

The most ridiculous thing was that lawyers from the same office defended both plaintiff and defendant.  
"Ema, can you be the witness tomorrow? However, as for Apollo..."  
Mr. Wright was quite awkward, and I could see his worry and pain.  
"Apollo even doesn't care about it at all? That's quite out of line."  
"But the defendant is his adopted father. And don't forget his first case, Ema."  
He was right. He even sent his mentor to prison, so no doubt he was against his current supervisor.  
"What happened, Mr. Wright?"  
"Maya got kidnapped, and the kidnapper wants to win the trial."  
"Why are you here, Mr. Edgeworth?"  
It was quite unusual that such thing even needed chief prosecutor to show up.  
"Ema, Wright asked me to help find Maya. Just prepare your testimony."  
Mr. Edgeworth didn't show any emotion and said in a plain tone.  
It was just a beginning, and then we went to Khura'in, where lots of things happened.  
Family, truth, spirit channeling, and the royal.  
I didn't want to explain everything. Anyway, it was a long trial, which made quite an uproar for the country.

"Then, Herr Forehead won't come back soon, ja?"  
Klavier's voice was quite cheerful from the other side of the phone.  
"And you thought of Apollo first instead of me. I really hate you more."  
"But even Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth got involved so much, so a lot did happen."  
"Just wait for me to come back and tell you in detail. Now Prosecutor Sahdmadhi gave me too many investigation tasks to come back soon. That's quite annoying."  
"Even worse than me? I really thing the worst person for you is me, Ema."  
"Compared with that prosecutor, you are much better, Gavin."  
"After you get back, how about our engagement?"  
"I need to tell Lana about it."  
"How's she doing now?"  
"She's now working in a field not related to law, but I sometimes ask her about some questions, because she used to be a detective."

The next case was my first official case to assist Mr. Edgeworth, and it was a dream for ten years.  
The case showed a surreal feeling: wedding, butler, car accident, picture book author, time travel.  
Talking about picture book author Laurice Deauxnim, I used to read "Franzy's Whippity-Whip Trip".  
It was the image of Ms. von Karma holding a whip. The drawing was good, but I didn't know how she thought about it after reading.  
And the first person who didn't like that was Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth.

Thinking back, everyone didn't change much, but they did change so much.  
Mr. Wright had a daughter, and he lost and reclaimed his badge.  
Mr. Edgeworth was promoted to chief prosecutor and ended the Dark Age of Law.  
Klavier didn't show arrogance as a rookie, and he also disbanded Gavinners.  
I also came back from Europe and became scientific investigator.  
So the court was not serious at all, just like a reunion.  
The only conclusion related to case was that time travel was not real.

"I hope you can repair this evidence."  
Since it was from Mr. Edgeworth, I must do my best.  
But I just saw Klavier when I walked out of the door.  
"You are back, Ema. Why not telling me about this?"  
"I'm busy with Mr. Edgeworth's task, so don't disturb me."  
I turned my head, took out snackoos and left quickly.  
The crime scene repair was not so difficult as I expected.  
I did my best to repair the lantern, but I still felt something was off.  
But I just came back soon to report my duty.

I saw Klavier again when I entered Chief Prosecutor Office.  
Did he come here for Mr. Edgeworth? It was so rare of him.  
I just felt Mr. Edgeworth wanted to distract me.  
So I eavesdropped quietly around the door.  
Just some strange misunderstanding, but also about Mr. Wright.  
"Maybe I cared for truth too much."  
I heard this and thought about Klavier's helpless face at that time.  
It was the same for him now.  
Then I shouldn't stay here long to avoid being discovered.

The next day's court perfectly solved all questions.  
And it was so nice that the couple would live a happy life.  
And I was invited to the wedding as someone related to the case.  
Finally, the bride threw her bouquet, and then she looked at her husband and smiled.  
Would it be the same for me and Klavier? I got in a trance and looked at my rarely worn navy gown.  
It was so nice, so maybe I should try on other clothes than my lab coat.  
As for the bouquet, someone would get it, but not Mr. Butz.  
Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth stood on the other side and saw us chasing him.

**Note: Just SOJ plot. I don't quite like Nahyuta, so I didn't write much about him.**

**I just use Maya to tell Ema something she doesn't know, and we must talk about Plumed Punisher.**  
**Headcanon: Ema ships Edgeworth and Franziska.**


	8. Chapter 8

After the case got finished, Mr. Edgeworth asked me to his office and he taught me so much about investigation method for so long.  
"Ema, you are a scientific investigator now, so you need to do your work. I know you love science, but you cannot only rely on science. The repair this time is fine, but no mistakes next time. I won't talk about your salary, but just this once."  
It was not religion or song, but I felt more irritated.  
It seemed that something was not so good as I thought.  
"Just be thankful, Ema. Edgeworth even didn't do anything for your salary."  
"Mr. Wright, don't make me the same as Detective Gumshoe, but even he got his salary raised."  
"Well, you met so many excellent prosecutors, especially Prosecutor Gavin, so please cherish him."  
"But Gavin..."  
"Remember, it passed for two years. At that time, I was also not so careful, so someone used that. However, Ema, these are not related to you."

"Ema, congratulations for your scientific investigator."  
When I entered Prosecutor's Office, I saw that rash figure.  
"Why do you come to Prosecutor's Office, Kay? I just got serious teachings from Mr. Edgeworth."  
"That's so bad. Mr. Edgeworth is so scary when he gets serious. I totally understand you about that."  
"Kay, how are you doing these time?"  
"As for me...I just want to discuss a case with Sebastian, and drop by Gummy. By the way, I heard about what happened to Khura'in Kingdom from Mr. Edgeworth, and that's so amazing. I even don't know about Apollo's backstory."  
"I hope the less the story, the better."  
A legendary story was legendary because it was a story.  
If it became personal experience, maybe no one could tolerate such volatile emotion.

"Ema, shall we get married?"  
After I came back from Khura'in, I started to cohabit with Klavier.  
But I felt not so used to such a fast progress.  
"Why? We just started dating, didn't we?"  
"If we don't do that when you are in this country, who knows where you are going to? I don't know when Herr Forehead will get back, let alone you as the scientific investigator that have to fly to different countries."  
"Then I need to think about inviting guests to our wedding. First Lana, then Mr. Edgeworth and Mr. Wright. At least, I want to invite these people. What do you think, Gavin?"  
"If you want to invite Herr Wright, don't forget Herr Forehead and Fraulein Trucy. Also, as for me, I also want to invite Sebastian, Kay, Blackquill and Athena. These people will all receive my invitation."  
"Your list is much longer than mine."  
"I have to invite my classmate, colleague and supervisor, and they also have their friends, so it gets longer."  
"I'm so surprised that you don't say anything about Mr. Wright."  
"I really don't want to talk about anything in the past. Just let such complicated case alone. I'm...fine."  
"You really get so much influence from Apollo, just no Steel of Chords."  
Klavier suddenly changed his expression and I just stopped my words.  
"Herr Forehead...such a complicated backstory, so no wonder Kristoph didn't talk much about it. It was solved, so I don't want to comment on it."

Anyway, the wedding later was not grand, but it was quite nice.  
"Ema, no matter what happens, I won't let you feel like last time."  
Lana suddenly said when I was dressing up.  
"But I'm so glad that you can find the right person."  
"Lana..."  
I rushed and hugged her and didn't want to let go, just like when we made up so many years ago.  
"Well, I will definitely live a happy life, and Gavin is the person who is worth accompanying me."  
I looked at myself in the mirror, and it showed rare beauty and charming.

You look so special, Ema."  
Klavier unusually wore serious suits, and his hair near his ear got well trimmed.  
He was so different from before, but I didn't feel off.  
"We need to care about each other from now on, Gavin."  
"What are you talking about? Is it deserved for me to do such thing?"  
Klavier chuckled and showed great happiness in his eyes effusively.  
"Well, let's go. We still have a long path to future."  
I nodded and got out, hand in hand with Klavier.

I hadn't heard the background music before along the way.  
I could hear organ accompaniment, mixed with rock music.  
"It's quite a good melody."  
"Ja, that's the song for you. I hope you like it."  
"I think your band already..."  
That case gave great blow to Klavier.  
"But I will have some concerts. Don't underestimate the power of my fans."  
"It doesn't matter, because you'll marry me, so just let them feel jealous about it."  
"I guess my female fans will cry out tears after hearing my wedding, and I really feel sympathetic for them."  
"If you mention female fans again, don't cry to my snackoo shooting, once for each time."

As for me, when I saw Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth were in the wedding, I suddenly felt at ease.  
Well, my parents passed away when I was young, and I lived with Lana, so these two people were quite close to me in a way.  
But I still felt so nervous in such an important time, and I had to eat my snackoos.  
If Klavier didn't say any polite greetings, the wedding might be in awkward silence.  
I teased Klavier as usual, but everyone knew the real meaning behind my words.  
"Congratulations, Klavier."  
"Sebastian, same for you and Kay."  
"I wish you two a happy life, Klavier and Ema!"  
"Thank you for your words, Fraulein."

Well, my story just came to an end here.  
Klavier gradually focused back to court, and I continued my work as scientific investigator.  
Of course, I also heard about other friends' weddings.  
Prosecutor Blackquill, Mr. Wright, and finally Mr. Edgeworth.  
Kay and Sebastian also got engaged.  
Some trivial dots connected us together from total strangers.  
Me, Lana, Mr. Edgeworth, Mr. Wright, Maya, Kay and Klavier.  
Sorrow and happiness, reunion and separation, or happy endings, all parts of the story.  
I felt lucky that my story had happiness after suffering without too much separation or death.  
I didn't know how much I took part in other people's story, but at least I left my trace.  
I hoped that I could leave unforgettable trace for someone.  
Fortunately, I met that person and we spent so many days together.  
Then, as for future, I didn't have anything to feel scared for.  
More importantly, no matter how bitter it was, I couldn't run away from it.  
The ending of this story still needed final writing.

**Note: It's finally complete, so first I just want to congratulate myself.**

**I also mentioned some other shippings, but I don't want to write much.**


End file.
